


Il sapore del vino

by kiaealterego



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorwinion Wine, Elven Wine, F/M, Food Sex, Gossip, Mirkwood's palace gossip, Wine, Wine play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: Anno 2941, la festa d’autunno è imminente. Bilbo si sta nascondendo nel palazzo di Thranduil, ma questo, ancora nessuno lo sa. È sera, quando Nestades, una delle guaritrici di palazzo, si trova davanti alla porta delle sue stanze un certo maggiordomo chiacchierone con una bottiglia di vino.Da qui, la situazione non può che sfuggire di mano.





	

Di ritorno alle sue stanze, canticchiando un motivetto allegro, Nestades si fermò.

Con un’espressione annoiata in viso e una bottiglia di vino in mano, Galion aspettava davanti alla sua porta.

Era stata indecisa se dedicarsi al ricamo di una vecchia veste o ricopiare su nuovi fogli il suo ricettario di unguenti, ma sapeva cosa voleva dire quella vista.

Nestades sorrise.

«Buonasera, Galion».

Galion fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutta la sua figura e sollevò un sopracciglio.

Be’, aveva da ridire sul suo grembiule da lavoro? Nestades incrociò le braccia e spostò il peso su una gamba. Aveva poco da alzare il sopracciglio _lui_ , che aveva polvere delle cantine sulla manica del braccio sinistro e l’orlo della tunica sfilacciato, tanto per cominciare.

Galion abbassò un poco le palpebre e sollevò la bottiglia. «Dal carico di oggi, ti va?»

Nestades incrociò le braccia. «Vediamo...»

Si picchiettò il dito sul mento, per tenerlo sulla corda e fargli scomparire quel sorrisetto compiaciuto. Non appena comparve la ruga di preoccupazione tra le sopracciglia di Galion, lei sorrise, aprì la porta e allargò un braccio in segno di benvenuto.

«Entra pure».

Galion varcò la soglia e andò dritto a sedersi nel salottino, tra i cuscini sul tappeto.

«Mettiti pure comodo» gli rispose lei, mentre si toglieva il grembiule.

Come se lui non l’avesse già fatto.

Accasciato sui cuscini con un’aria di sofferenza esagerata, Galion disse: «Fai tu?»

Nestades scosse la testa, con un sorriso sulle labbra, e mise due coppe su un vassoio per poi andare a sedersi accanto a lui.

Per come si era fiondato nel salottino, Galion doveva essere già esasperato dalla giornata appena conclusa e, se si aggiungeva la bottiglia, sarebbe uscita fuori una serata di pettegolezzi.

Nestades versò il vino, lo sguardo di Galion fisso sulla bottiglia.

Lei gli sorrise in risposta alla sua preoccupazione implicita. Poteva stare tranquillo, non ne avrebbe versata nemmeno una goccia.

Gli porse il bicchiere.

«Brindo a questo carico appena arrivato» disse lui prendendo il bicchiere, e tracannò un sorso.

«Brindo a questa giornata appena trascorsa» disse invece Nestades. Bevve un sorso e chiuse gli occhi per assaporare appieno il gusto del vino, la dolcezza che le accarezzava la lingua e la frizzantezza sul palato che scivolava giù nella gola.

_Dorwinion._

«Allora, che mi racconti questa volta?» chiese.

Galion bevve un sorso più contenuto e sospirò, soddisfatto.

«Uno dei due cuochi, Cennir, è convinto che il cibo sparisca dalla cucina. Ho passato _tutto il giorno_ alla ricerca di topi, ma non abbiamo trovato nulla. Eppure ha ragione, mancano delle quantità di cibo. Temo che qualcuno di noi gli stia facendo uno scherzo». Galion scosse la testa. «Non poteva andare a buttarsi in un barile nel fiume Selva, questo _burlone_ , se voleva divertirsi così tanto? Così vicino alla festa, poi...!»

Nestades scosse la testa. Cennir e le sue paranoie, ogni volta che si avvicinava un evento importante. Anche se erano secoli che Thranduil era re e organizzava più di dieci feste l’anno.

«Povero Galion, tutto il giorno a caccia di topolini», disse mentre dava delle piccole pacche sulla spalla di Galion.

Lui si accigliò e, in risposta, lei gli sorrise e brindò, facendo tintinnare la sua coppa con quella di lui.

«Cosa sparisce?»

«Un po’ di tutto, di solito qualche pezzo di pane, di salsiccia o di cavolo. I funghi non li vuole mai nessuno». Galion chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi bevve un altro sorso di vino.

Anche Nestades si bagnò le labbra, la sensazione familiare di calore che le portava il vino iniziava a scaldarle la pancia. E le alleggeriva la testa.

«Sarà il figlio di Cennir?»

«No, non credo».

«No?»

Galion scosse la testa. «Suo figlio,» si chinò verso di lei, «è fin troppo interessato a darmi una mano con la gestione delle cantine».

Nestades mise una mano sulla bocca. «Vuole prendere il tuo posto! Chi l’avrebbe mai pensato».

Galion rise. «Il ragazzino ne ha di strada da fare. Non ne farebbe un dodicesimo nemmeno se seguisse il sapiente Hannon fino nelle foreste delle Acque del Risveglio!»

_Oh_.

«A proposito di Hannon, hai sue notizie?»

Con un altro sorso, Galion svuotò la coppa. «Nulla di nulla, perché credi che stia bevendo così tanto già da subito?» Si versò dell’altro vino. «Tra le paranoie del cuoco e le domande _finte_ del capitano comincerò a perdere i capelli come gli Uomini».

Nestades sospirò e scosse la testa. Galion era un pessimo ascoltatore per la situazione in cui si trovava Tauriel.

«Senti come fa». Lui si raddrizzò, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le spalle rigide, e assunse un’espressione seria e arcigna. «Galion, hai per caso notizie del sapiente Hannon?» disse in falsetto.

Nestades ridacchiò e gli scompigliò i capelli. «Oh, non prenderla in giro. È difficile per lei».

Come se Tauriel non fosse venuta a chiedere consiglio pure a lei. Per l’ennesima volta. Ma era innamorata, la sua prima cotta seria, e una relazione a distanza era difficile anche per le coppie più solide. Tauriel aveva bisogno di tutte le chiacchierate che facevano, nonostante certe volte fosse estenuante.

Galion la guardò storto, attraverso i capelli scompigliati, e agitò la coppa davanti a sé.

«È difficile per lei? _Per lei?!_ È perché non mi chiede le cose che vuole sapere veramente! Quella donna parte a far domande sulla cima di una montagna, quando in realtà vuole sapere come tira il vento in mare.

«Senti che giri che fa per sapere di quello straniero: prima mi chiede se ho notizie di Hannon, poi se il sapiente ha scritto, poi se _per caso_ sono arrivate missive per lei da Esgaroth…»

Galion bevve un sorso di vino. «Qual è il suo problema con le domande dirette? Come se non si _capisse_ che quel tipo le manca. Come se non avessimo visto tutti che lei se ne andava in giro per mano con lui!»

Bevve un altro sorso e così fece anche Nestades. Il naso di Galion stava diventando già rosso? O era perché si stava scaldando?

Galion si versò altro vino. Una goccia rimase sul collo della bottiglia e lui la pulì con il dito. «E poi, ora ha deciso di preoccuparsi per quei Nani puzzolenti. Si sarà già riempita la testa di strane idee di Nani che invadono la nostra foresta a cavallo di ragnacci».

Nestades arricciò il naso al solo pensiero di quei Nani. Si era dovuta occupare di uno di loro. Non era sicura che fossero così puzzolenti perché erano in viaggio da mesi oppure se erano così di natura.

Però Tauriel non si impensieriva a caso per dei prigionieri.

«Cosa la preoccupa?»

Galion sospirò e si abbandonò di nuovo tra i cuscini. «Uno di loro non le leva mai gli occhi di dosso e questo la infastidisce. A parte quello, si chiede che ci fanno qui». Bevve un altro sorso. «Ah! E ne ha parlato oggi con il re. Ma a quanto pare lui era troppo occupato su _questioncine_ per la festa dell’autunno per prestare troppa attenzione a quello che lei gli diceva».

Nestades finì il vino nella sua coppa, la calda sensazione dalla pancia si stava espandendo sulle guance.

Per quanto spiegazzata, la veste di Galion era tesa sul petto in quella posizione, seduto contro i cuscini, le braccia allargate, una mano che reggeva la coppa col vino. Nestades abbandonò la sua sul vassoio e si accoccolò contro di lui, strofinando la testa contro il suo petto, come se si stesse sistemando su un cuscino.

«Immagino che il re sia preoccupato quanto lei».

«Lei si fa un sacco di pensieri ridicoli sul re. Sostiene che _lui_ ne sappia più di lei e non vuole condividere le informazioni». Galion abbassò la voce. «Ti dico quello che ho appreso: il re ne sa quanto lei, ed è pure frustrato dal silenzio ostinato di quello che interroga più spesso!»

«Oh». Tipico di Tauriel, avere così tante preoccupazioni riguardo al re.

Galion ghignò. «Ma lasciamo da parte questi pensieri. Sai che l’altro giorno Dogneth è inciampata _nell’aria_?»

Nestades si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò con occhi sgranati. «Nell’aria?»

Galion annuì. «Così sembrava! Era come se ci fosse un tronco nel mezzo del corridoio e lei per poco non è finita a terra!»

Nestades aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ecco, ora non era un buon momento per avere la testa leggera dal vino. Dogneth non inciampava _nell’aria_.

«Avresti dovuto vederla! Era tutta rossa in faccia». Galion la guardò da sotto le ciglia. «Come te ora».

Nestades rabbrividì a quel tono profondo.

Si tastò la faccia, era così calda che _per forza_ doveva essere rossa.

«Una cosa strana l’ho notata anche io. Ero nel corridoio e ho sentito il tintinnare del metallo contro il muro. Il corridoio era deserto e ho controllato pure nella biblioteca lì vicino, ma era vuota!»

Lei premette il palmo contro la guancia di Galion, perché le sue erano ancora del colorito normale. Erano calde, non bollenti. Ma presto anche Galion avrebbe risentito del Dorwinion. Nessuno resisteva.

«Sicura che non ci fosse una guardia?»

Nestades gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e Galion versò ancora vino per entrambi. Poi, come se volesse farsi perdonare per la sua domanda, prese ad accarezzarle i capelli. Nestades si accoccolò di più contro di lui. Perdono accordato.

«Hai sentito di Leth?» le chiese.

Nestades prese la coppa e bevve un altro sorso e il familiare formicolio caldo del vino le solleticò le dita.

«Leth? Che ha fatto? Il re non è soddisfatto dell'abito che gli sta confezionando?»

Galion si prese il suo tempo nel sorseggiare il vino.

Nestades rabbrividì d’anticipazione. Oh, stava per fornirle _il_ pettegolezzo.

«Si vede con _il principe_ ».

Leth! E il principe?!

«Magari aveva bisogno di prendere delle misure per dei nuovi calzoni», ridacchiò Nestades. «Ma il principe non frequentava l’arpista… Come si chiamava?»

«Lireth? Pare si sia stufato delle sue due _grandi_ doti».

«O forse lei preferiva qualcuno che avesse una lingua più lunga» disse lei e gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisetti.

«Eh, sì, lo ammetto, ci ho fatto un pensierino».

«Ricordami di invitarla, la prossima volta che _ci fai un pensierino_. Dicono che sia molto abile con le dita» disse e abbassò lo sguardo sulle dita di Galion, sulla mano che teneva la coppa di vino.

Lui la sollevò verso di lei, in un brindisi. «Hai il mio benestare».

Nestades si riscosse e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. «E perché sei convinto che il principe frequenti Leth?»

«Ultimamente lui va spesso nel suo studio». Le dita di Galion le massaggiarono la testa. Scivolarono leggere tra i capelli, giù dal collo e poi lungo la schiena.

Avrebbe voluto fare le fusa come un gatto.

«Ma sai com’è il Re, vuole un abito nuovo per la festa d’autunno».

«Certo che lo so, cosa credi?» Galion agitò la coppa vuota, come ogni volta che discuteva quando aveva bevuto. «Ma si vedono _troppo_ spesso. Anche ieri sera. Dopo che il principe ha parlato con il re del vestito!»

Nestades chiuse gli occhi e gli accarezzò il petto, la stoffa della tunica che non impediva di farle sentire il calore del suo corpo.

Galion era troppo sicuro, la sua _non_ era un’ipotesi.

«Ah be’, se gli aveva già parlato del vestito… Non è che le tue orecchie lunghe si sono appoggiate _per caso_ contro la porta della sartoria?»

Galion la guardò offeso. «Io non faccio queste cose!»

Nestades ridacchiò e prese a lisciare la tunica sul petto di Galion. «Capisco, allora eri passato _casualmente_ vicino alle stanze di Leth, e hai sentito i loro… _discorsi_ ». La sua mano scivolò verso il basso e allentò la cintura della tunica.

«O magari, potrei aver visto _per caso_ la sarta che stava inginocchiata a sistemare qualche difetto _dentro_ i pantaloni del principe...». Il suo petto vibrava del suo tono basso e cospiratorio.

«E immagino che il principe fosse molto _contento_ di questa riparazione». Nestades insinuò la mano sotto la tunica. Sotto le sue dita, la pelle del petto di Galion era liscia e calda, anzi no, bollente.

Il vino stava avendo effetto anche su di lui.

«Contentissimo, così contento che non riusciva a esprimersi a parole. Solo versi! E non parlo di poesia. È chiaro che si stanno frequentando». Galion annuì, mentre le accarezzava la schiena.

Nestades ridacchiò.

«Non ci sono dubbi allora» disse. Se il principe avesse scelto Leth come sua sposa, il Re ne sarebbe stato felice. Così Thranduil avrebbe avuto una nuora da assillare per il suo guardaroba.

Ma tutti quei pettegolezzi mettevano sete, e la coppa era rimasta abbandonata troppo a lungo.

Nestades la prese. Era vuota.

Quando aveva finito il vino?

Si mise a sedere, la bottiglia era _lontana_. Galion l’aveva allontanata apposta da lei?

Lui le stava sorridendo, ora anche le sue guance erano rosse, e sembrava che non si fosse nemmeno reso conto della tunica aperta e della cintura allentata. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul petto di Nestades e lei abbassò lo sguardo.

Oh.

Il suo corpetto era allentato e le spalline della veste erano scivolate giù dalle spalle.

Con un sorriso, Nestades sollevò la coppa vuota. «Non sperare di tenerti tutto il vino per te, facendo così».

«Dovrò escogitare un altro stratagemma, allora», disse. Lo sguardo penetrante che le rivolse le provocò un brivido d’anticipazione.

Galion le riempì la coppa e posò la bottiglia. Una goccia di vino scivolò lungo il vetro. Lui la raccolse con il dito e prima che potesse portarlo alla bocca, Nestades gli afferrò il polso e gli leccò il dito.

Dalla base fino alla goccia sulla punta.

Galion abbassò le palpebre.

«Nestades».

Lui sorrideva, le guance arrossate, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra. Lei sollevò un sopracciglio e posò la coppa sul vassoio, la schiena percorsa da un brivido caldo nel sentire pronunciare il suo nome con quel tono ricco e profondo.

Il suo tono professionale.

«Galion» gli rispose, con tono basso.

Galion prese il vino con l’altra mano e bevve un sorso. Posò la coppa e la baciò.

Il sapore del Dorwinion scivolò sulla sua lingua, prima che Galion potesse anche solo sfiorargliela, e lei mugolò sorpresa. Il gusto di lui mischiato con quello del vino le fece stringere le dita attorno al bordo del tappeto. Leccò la sua lingua e le sue labbra fino a che non rimase solo il gusto di lui, caldo e umido.

Quando si separarono, si scambiarono un sorriso.

«Se fai così, te lo berrò tutto e a te non ne rimarrà nemmeno una goccia» gli disse.

Gli occhi di Galion scintillarono di una luce divertita. Aveva qualcosa in mente, altrimenti le sue parole lo avrebbero preoccupato di più.

«Mia cara, sei tutta rossa, non sarà per il troppo caldo?»

Le tirò giù la spallina del vestito con uno strattone e le scoprì il seno.

L’improvvisa aria fresca le inturgidì i capezzoli. Nestades sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso e raddrizzò le spalle, il petto in fuori. Un’offerta che lui avrebbe fatto bene a cogliere.

«Visto che ti stai impegna–».

Ma, quando Galion si chinò su di lei, le baciò la pelle nuda sopra la clavicola e risalì sul collo con baci caldi e umidi.

Aveva ignorato la sua offerta!

Nestades chiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa all’indietro. Galion si dedicò con le labbra e con la lingua a _quel_ punto proprio sotto l’orecchio, con tale impegno che Nestades si strinse a lui e trattenne un mugolio.

Non si meritava ancora i suoi gemiti. Non dopo aver rifiutato la sua _generosissima_ offerta!

«Ah, vecchio mio, è questo tutto quello che riesci a fare?»

Lui si fermò e lei aprì gli occhi. Lo guardò con un sorrisetto, mentre lui riprendeva in mano la coppa.

Con un sorriso malizioso di risposta, lui lo sollevò sopra la sua testa e lo inclinò verso di lei. Nestades sgranò gli occhi, ma era troppo tardi per evitarlo. Il vino le cadde addosso, freddo sulla pelle. Scivolò giù dalla clavicola, nell’incavo tra i seni, come una carezza leggera.

Galion ghignò.

«Ops».

Ops, diceva lui, il signor _maggiordomo di palazzo_. _Ops!_

Nestades trattenne una risata e si leccò le labbra. Se pensava che lei fosse già inebriata dalle sue attenzioni, si sbagliava.

«Ops?», gli rispose e inarcò la schiena. «Vedi di rimediare».

Gli occhi di Galion erano fissi sul suo petto nudo. Lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei, come se stesse valutando di _rifiutare_ la sua offerta. E si si stava pure mettendo d’impegno ad apparire serio, la bocca una linea severa, l’espressione imperscrutabile. Peccato che, nello scrutarla, i suoi occhi fossero di nuovo scesi verso il petto.

Non avrebbe resistito.

Galion posò la coppa sul vassoio e sollevò un sopracciglio.

«Se insisti».

Nestades aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma lui si tuffò contro il suo petto, affondò la testa tra i seni, e li strinse con le mani.

La lingua calda di Galion le sfiorò la pelle, lì dove era colato il vino. La leccò con un unico movimento, dal basso verso l’alto, il fiato caldo che le mandava brividi lungo la schiena.

Nestades mugolò e gli affondò le mani nei capelli. Galion risalì fino alla clavicola e su, alla base del collo. Ma non si fermò lì, no, continuò con lingua e labbra, gustò il Dorwinion che aveva sul collo, fino ad arrivare sotto l’orecchio, fino al profilo della mascella, sul mento e infine, sulle labbra.

E lei lo attendeva, lo voleva, voleva quel bacio dal sapore di vino. Si aggrappò a lui, le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe attorno alla vita.

La lentezza di Galion e la cura con cui l’aveva ripulita non avevano fatto altro che stuzzicarla. Lo baciò, con la lingua, con carezze leggere, succhiò e diede piccoli morsi, non si staccò dalle sue labbra fino a che il gusto del Dorwinion non lasciò il posto a quello dei suoi baci.

Ma Galion si svincolò dal suo abbraccio e, mentre la tratteneva a terra con una mano, intinse le dita nel vino. Il suo sguardo brillava di divertimento e Nestades strinse gli occhi.

«Non vorrai mica–»

C’era una goccia sulla punta di un dito di Galion.

«Ora vedrai».

Galion avvicinò il dito a lei, lento, attento a non far cadere la goccia. Nestades trattenne il fiato. La goccia oscillò a un soffio dal suo capezzolo destro. La pelle le stava formicolando di anticipazione, _voleva_ che quella goccia cadesse e... _non voleva_.

Quando Galion abbassò il dito, Nestades trasalì e inspirò. Il vino era freddo, e quella sensazione, unita al suo tocco leggero, le tolsero il respiro.

«Questo è un trattamento di bellezza» sussurrò Galion, mentre le toccava quel capezzolo. Lo tormentò con pizzichi leggeri e carezze delle dita umide. «Così risalterà di più contro il candore della tua pelle».

Nestades gemette. Le sensazioni stavano diventando insopportabili. Il fuoco che le stava scaldando il corpo, quel fuoco che il vino e Galion alimentavano, contrastava col freddo dell’aria contro la pelle bagnata.

Non poteva lasciare che continuasse così, lui stava ignorando tutto il resto del suo corpo, poteva almeno occuparsi dell’altro capezzolo! Nestades afferrò il braccio di Galion. Lui si fermò con uno sguardo interrogativo.

«Cosa c’è, Nestades?»

Lei mugolò. Come era ridotta, non riusciva nemmeno a parlare! Risalì il braccio con una carezza e gli prese la testa, per attirarlo verso di sé.

Ma Galion si tese e rimase rigido e lontano da lei.

«Oh». I suoi occhi scintillarono divertiti e le sue labbra si sollevarono in un sorriso sornione.

_Sorrideva!_

«Attendi un momento» disse lui, usando il suo tono più ufficiale. Si leccò le dita, poi si chinò su di lei.

_No…_

La lingua di Galion fu di nuovo su _quel_ capezzolo, quello che aveva tormentato prima, e lo leccò e lo succhiò e lo accarezzò con le labbra e con la lingua.

Ormai l’altro capezzolo le faceva male per la mancanza di attenzioni e Galion era sordo ai suoi mugolii di supplica. Nestades liberò una mano per sopperire a quella grave mancanza, ma Galion le prese il polso.

«Mia cara», lui scosse la testa, l’espressione grave, con quella riga tra le sopracciglia e la bocca piegata all’ingiù, «non posso lasciare che la tua pelle perda morbidezza a causa della tua impazienza».

Sante stelle, doveva proprio continuare ad usare quel tono?

«Prima il vino».

Con il polso ancora stretto nella mano, Galion intinse le dita di Nestades nella coppa. Lei chiuse gli occhi.

Galion le avrebbe fatto toccare il seno, con le dita intinte nel vino. E poi cosa? Le avrebbe leccato la pelle per pulirla? Se pensava che lei avrebbe ignorato quella disparità di bevute, si sbagliava di grosso. Lei aveva bevuto solo due terzi di quanto aveva bevuto lui!

Era ora che Nestades prendesse in mano la situazione.

Aprì gli occhi e ghignò.

«Dovresti preoccuparti della morbidezza della _tua_ pelle».

Liberò il polso dalla stretta di Galion e strofinò il dito umido contro il suo petto nudo. Lui sollevò le sopracciglia stupito e Nestades ne approfittò per tirarsi a sedere, mentre con la mano gli risaliva il torace.

«Ora siediti. Anche tu avresti bisogno di curare di più la tua pelle, vecchio mio».

Galion si sistemò sui cuscini dietro di lui, fin troppo docile.

«Non credo di averne bisogno» disse lui.

«Io penso proprio di sì».

Con una leggera pressione della mano contro il petto, lei gli indicò di sdraiarsi e lui obbedì.

Nestades prese la coppa di vino.

Era vuota.

Se la lanciò alle spalle, prese la bottiglia e ne tracannò un sorso.

Gli occhi di Galion seguirono il movimento della bottiglia, le labbra curve in un sorriso sornione.

Nestades ricambiò il suo sguardo mentre inghiottiva il vino, e sospirò soddisfatta.

Lui la stava ancora fissando, ma ora le sue labbra erano piegate all’ingiù dal dispiacere.

_Oh, p_ overo! _Niente vino per il maggiordomo._

«Se speravi in un bacio al Dorwinion, ti sbagliavi».

Nestades si chinò su di lui, fino ad arrivare ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e, non appena lui si tese per accoglierla, lei deviò sulla guancia.

«Lo stai bevendo tutto tu» gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

Galion le rispose tirando fuori quella sua linguaccia lunga e Nestades gliela intrappolò tra le labbra, e la succhiò.

Lui si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito.

«Chi è ora quello che stuzzica?» gli chiese divertita, le labbra vicino all’orecchio.

Le mani di Galion le risalirono le cosce, fino ai fianchi, e scivolarono dietro, fino a fermarsi sul sedere. La strinse e la spinse contro di sé. Nestades gemette nel sentirlo e si sollevò sulle mani, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Galion inarcò un sopracciglio. «Allora?»

Cos’era quel tono di sfida? Aveva appena iniziato!

Un attimo di pazienza e gli avrebbe riempito di baci quel naso e quelle guance rosse, avrebbe giocato con quei capelli che aveva già sciolto e spettinato. Sarebbe andata anche oltre, sul suo collo e sul suo torace, ma la tunica era di poco aperta, solo una misera spalla nuda, e lui indossava ancora i pantaloni.

Era _troppo_ vestito.

Nestades si portò i capelli oltre le spalle e schioccò la lingua.

«Mi sembra il momento giusto per finire di svestirci» gli disse, imitando il suo tono solenne.

Galion abbasso le palpebre, un sorriso sulle labbra, e portò le mani dietro la testa.

«Prego» disse lui.

Nestades mise le mani sui fianchi. «Comodo, il signor maggiordomo, eh?»

«Sei nella posizione migliore».

A quelle parole, Nestades gli sfiorò la pancia con le dita, con un tocco così leggero che lui rabbrividì.

«Devo ammettere che hai ragione».

Nestades armeggiò con la patta dei pantaloni di Galion e, dopo tre tentativi, li sfilò fino ai polpacci. Strattonò la stoffa, _potevano_ passare sopra gli stivali...! Ma, alla fine, si sedette con uno sbuffo e incrociò le braccia.

«Galion, dovresti portare una veste anche tu».

Guardò Galion che stava sorridendo.

«Sembra proprio che tu debba togliermi _prima_ gli stivali».

«Certo che devo toglierteli! Sono un po’ brilla, non scema!» Nestades gli diede le spalle e si mise a carponi sopra di lui. Tirò la gamba del pantalone su fino al ginocchio, per scoprire e slacciare il primo stivale.

Bene, e uno era andato.

Galion le sollevò la gonna e gliela arrotolò sui fianchi, e Nestades si guardò alle spalle e gli sorrise. Sembrava proprio che Galion volesse premiare i suoi _notevoli_ sforzi. Come non incoraggiarlo?

«Prego, favo–»

Ma lui poggiò la testa sopra il suo sedere, gli occhi chiusi.

«Hmmm, morbido...»

La stava usando come un cuscino?!

Forse doveva dargli un suggerimento più esplicito.

O forse no.

Quando prese a massaggiarla, le sue dita erano delicate sulla pelle, il tocco era così piacevole che Nestades faticò a rimanere concentrata sullo stivale. Le piaceva quel contatto, non voleva che lui si staccasse. Non ancora. Non era il momento. E i capelli di Galion, che la sfioravano insieme alle dita, erano un solletico piacevole che si univa al massaggio, la combinazione perfetta per farla impazzire.

Nestades allungò la mano e rubò uno degli ultimi sorsi dalla bottiglia. Il vino era ancora fresco e frizzante e scivolò in gola con grande facilità.

«Mmmh» si lasciò sfuggire Nestades e si chinò per occuparsi di quei maledetti stivali.

Nestades sfilò il primo stivale mentre Galion sollevava la testa dal suo sedere.

«No, perché–» iniziò a dirgli.

Ma lui le risalì l’interno delle cosce, massaggiandola con movimenti lenti delle dita, fino a fermarsi poco sotto il didietro, e Nestades dimenticò cosa stava per dire. Chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra, le dita strette sulle caviglie di Galion. Chissà se lui si sarebbe limitato a toccarla così, oppure sarebbe andato oltre. Magari le sue dita avrebbero continuato il percorso, poco più su…

Quello stivale poteva starsene al suo posto. Lei non avrebbe aspettato. Spinse indietro e inarcò la schiena, la testa che le girava, il corpo teso in aspettativa.

Trasalì quando liquido freddo scorse sul sedere e tra le cosce.

_Cosa sta...?!_

Nestades si voltò e strinse gli occhi.

Galion stava posando la bottiglia, che tintinnò nel toccare terra. Era vuota.

Le aveva versato addosso _il vino_! E per di più tutto quello rimasto!

«Mi stavo annoiando» fu il suo commento.

«Oh, _purtroppo_ ora sarai costretto a _leccarmi_ » sussurrò Nestades.

«Non _da qui_ » disse Galion, e passò un dito sulla pelle bagnata.

Nestades tremò e un gemito le sfuggì dalla bocca. Galion si guardò il dito umido e, sotto il suo sguardo, leccò la punta del dito con tutta la lingua.

Lei si umettò le labbra alla sola idea di come lui avrebbe usato quelle dita e quella bocca su di lei, e indietreggiò ancora con i fianchi. Galion le strinse le cosce e scivolò più giù, tra le sue gambe.

«Ora si ragiona» le disse e passò la lingua su di lei.

Nestades mugolò e Galion fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e le afferrò il sedere. La prese d’assalto con la bocca e con la lingua, finché le braccia non la sorressero più e Nestades crollò in avanti, il respiro veloce contro di lui.

Quelle meravigliose sensazioni le annebbiarono la mente. La lingua di Galion su di lei, le sue labbra che la accarezzavano, il fiato che la sfiorava, le dita che la tenevano esposta a lui, tutte quelle sensazioni stavano diventando _troppo_ , troppo perché lei potesse resistere ancora a lungo.

Non poteva crollare ora, doveva distrarlo o avrebbe avuto la meglio su di lei, e non era ancora il momento!

Nestades fece scorrere la punta delle dita nell’interno della coscia di Galion fino al fianco, sfiorò l’ombelico nel raggiungere l’altro fianco e tornò indietro, tracciando il percorso al contrario, con tocco così lento e leggero da farlo rabbrividire.

«Che vuoi fare, Nestades?» le chiese lui, le sue parole un soffio sulla pelle umida e martoriata dalle sue attenzioni.

Nestades mantenne il tocco delle dita leggero, risalì fino all’ombelico e ritornò indietro, di nuovo sull’interno della coscia. Galion era teso sotto di lei, quelle carezze non lo lasciavano per nulla indifferente.

«Prendo in mano la situazione» disse lei e lo afferrò.

Galion ansimò. «Bene» disse poi, in uno dei suoi toni così ufficiali che Nestades rabbrividì di anticipazione.

Prima che lui potesse farle qualsiasi cosa, lo leccò dalla punta alla base e di nuovo fino alla punta, per poi prenderlo in bocca. L’ansito di Galion era quello che desiderava sentire: roco e caldo contro la pelle. Nestades succhiò ancora, gustò il suo sapore così salato e così lontano da quello dolce e frizzante del vino.

Galion riprese a leccarla e baciarla, le mani che le accarezzavano il sedere e il fiato caldo sulla pelle umida le facevano ribollire il sangue in corpo. Più lui le dedicava attenzioni e più Nestades si dedicava a lui, la saliva di cui era ricoperto lo faceva scivolare meglio, dentro e fuori la bocca, _caldo_.

Nestades aveva la testa leggera, più leggera di prima e non solo per il vino.

Galion le strinse i fianchi per tenerla più ferma e prese tra le labbra in quel punto così sensibile e, _oh,_ succhiò.

Lei si fermò e gli afferrò le cosce con le dita. _Adorava_ quando lo faceva e un gemito le sfuggì dalle labbra, poi un altro, e ancora.

Le sensazioni si concentrarono tutte in _quel_ punto, tra le labbra di Galion, e da lì crebbe un'onda di piacere che si espanse in ogni parte di lei, fino a farla tremare e accasciare contro di lui, stordita.

Sazia.

E molto, molto soddisfatta.

O quasi.

Con un sospiro, Galion si rilassò sotto di lei. Le sue mani risalirono dalla base della schiena alla vita e di nuovo giù, verso il sedere. Non le aveva lasciato nemmeno il tempo di avvertirlo. Nestades chiuse gli occhi e riprese fiato un momento, mentre le dita di Galion la accarezzavano leggere, su e giù, lungo la linea dei fianchi.

Non solo lui e quella sua linguaccia avevano fatto i loro comodi con lei, ma il signor maggiordomo aveva anche finito il vino! Nestades curvò le labbra in un sorriso.

Non che lei avesse da lamentarsi _troppo_ della cosa.

Sospirò sulla pelle di Galion, la testa ancora leggera, e lui mosse un poco i fianchi verso di lei.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» sussurrò lui.

«Sì, hai ragione», Nestades sorrise e si sollevò sulle braccia, «ora mi prendo _cura_ di te».

«Me lo sono _ampiamente_ meritato» disse e il tono roco della sua voce tradì la sua anticipazione.

«Oh, sì, _ampiamente_ ». Nestades lo riprese in bocca, piano, su e giù.

Se solo fosse rimasto un po’ di vino… Avrebbe potuto riservargli lo stesso trattamento che lui aveva riservato a lei. Sarebbe stato più divertente e Nestades avrebbe avuto l’occasione di bersi gli ultimi sorsi, mentre si gustava lui.

Galion si era impegnato così tanto per lei prima, che ora lei _non_ poteva essere da meno. Nestades lo stuzzicò un po’ con la lingua, prima di farlo scivolare di nuovo in bocca. Gli aveva detto che si sarebbe presa cura di lui e l’avrebbe fatto, al meglio delle sue abilità. Ricompensò ogni ansito che le aveva strappato, ogni suo gemito di piacere, con un movimento più veloce, su e giù, _più veloce_.

Galion si tese sotto di lei e grugnì, le mani strette sui suoi fianchi, il respiro rapido tra le sue gambe.

«Nestades… Sto–»

Oh, lo _sapeva_. Tutto il suo corpo le parlava, non c’era bisogno che lui la avvertisse, ma sentirglielo dire ogni volta le procurava una sensazione elettrizzante.

Infine Galion tremò e sollevò i fianchi verso di lei, e Nestades accolse il suo seme in bocca, caldo e denso. La sua faccia doveva essere uno spettacolo, le guance e il naso rossi, e i capelli tutti arruffati. Non vedeva l’ora di guardarlo.

Quando i suoi ansiti scemarono, lei si sollevò sulle braccia e si sedette accanto a lui per godersi la vista.

Il petto di Galion si alzava e abbassava più lento, la sua faccia era come l’aveva immaginata, e aveva anche alcune ciocche di capelli appiccicate alla fronte sudata. Era sempre bello vedere Galion così scompigliato. Così bello e invitante che avrebbe _quasi_ ricominciato da capo.

Lui voltò la testa e la scrutò attraverso le ciglia, un sorrisetto sornione sulle labbra.

_Quasi_ , appunto.

«Non ti azzardare a fare commenti ora» lo ammonì.

Galion si trascinò un po’ più su, i cuscini dietro la schiena, i capelli spettinati e sparsi sulle spalle, e allargò un braccio per farle spazio.

«Allora vieni qui».

Mentre Nestades si sistemava contro di lui, Galion prese la bottiglia di Dorwinion e la portò alle labbra. Ma un attimo dopo la allontanò e inclinò la testa per scrutarla, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«È finito» disse, il tono scocciato, e strinse Nestades a sé.

Lei si accoccolò contro di lui e ridacchiò.

«Non si può dire che non ne abbiamo fatto buon uso».

**Author's Note:**

> Aehm. Ora è chiaramente (head)canon, non ci possono essere altre interpretazioni.  
> Galion ovviamente non è mio, Nestades sì, ed è da quanto ho scritto “Lo straniero” che son lì che fanno cose di nascosto.  
> Ringraziate questi due e il Dorwinion, mamma mia che fatica, quasi 6 mesi per inventarsi ‘sto… gioco erotico? Per non parlare della revisione! Vabbé, ci voleva un po’ di rosso passione, dopo tutto questo tempo ♥  
> Una nota sul misterioso Nano che fissa Tauriel: è Gloin. Il povero prigioniero fissa il capitano delle guardie perché il colore dei suoi capelli gli ricorda il colore della barba della sua amata moglie, di cui sente la mancanza. *lacrimuccia*  
> Sperando di aver scritto qualcosa di decente (mamma mia, da quanto non scrivevo roba rossa!) e nella (vana) speranza di non essere arrugginita, alla prossima!  
> Nota della alfabeta: è bene che la prossima sia Gal&Nes 3000, gossip sul principino di Bosco Atro e sulla corte!   
> Un grazie a chi legge, commenta, lascia kudos ♥


End file.
